Days Go By
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: P13? Pry not, but better safe than sorry. A story with the lyrics to Days Go By by Dirty Vegas. Hermione's POV
1. Days Go By

A/N: I thought I'd try something new this time. Hope ya like it. BEWARE! I'm not the greatest writer. Disc: Once again, I own nothing; I own no songs of any sort. A/N: italic underlines are the song. I hope it shows up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *You You *  
  
Hermione wrapped her cloak around her tighter. Cripes, its cold out, she thought. I'll just run into the Leaky Cauldron real quick.  
  
Hermione had come along way since Hogwarts. She was one of the Top Unspeakables in the Ministry. She lived in a three room flat in London. She wrote stories about her adventures with Harry and Ron in her spare time. She had a pretty decent life. But she missed one thing.  
  
* You are still a whisper on my lips. A feeling at my fingertips*  
  
His name was Ron Weasley.  
  
*That's pulling at my skin *  
  
Yes, Ron and her had been an item since there fifth year at school. But when he proposed to her after graduation, she had to refuse! She had her whole life ahead of her! What was she supposed to do, sacrifice her life for love?  
  
* You leave me when I'm at my worst. Feeling as if I've been cursed. Bitter cold within*  
  
Yes. Yes, she should have. Ron had completely disappeared of the face of the earth. He wasn't accepting her owls, he didn't show up in the Daily Prophet Obituaries, and though her friendship with Harry and Ginny was still strong, they wouldn't say were he was.  
  
* Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you.*  
  
Hermione shivered, part from the cold, part from the hurt she remembered in his eyes when she had said no. What she wouldn't give to walk into him; just to see his warm, hazel eyes, to smell the smell that was indefinable other than it was Ron, to feel his arm enclose her, giving her that feeling of complete safety.  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
But that couldn't happen.  
  
Or could it?  
  
*Without you. *  
  
As Hermione stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, she scanned the room, looking for a familiar face. There was Dean and Parvati in the corner, and at the bar were Neville and Eliose Midgen. And over by the loo. could it be? The tall, muscular body. the shocking red hair that could only belong to one Ron Weasley.  
  
* Without you.*  
  
Hermione crossed over to the man who was dancing back and forth on his feet. The sight would have been amusing, had her heart not been beating rapidly at the possibility. She reached out (and up) to tap the mans shoulder.  
  
*You are still a whisper on my lips.  
  
A feeling at my fingertips.  
  
That's pulling at my skin.*  
  
"Ron?"  
  
The man turned around, and soon she was staring into the hazel eyes that were unmistakably Ron's. How many times had she stared into those eyes? They were once filled with love and happiness. Now, they were filled with loneliness and surprise.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
*You leave me when I'm at my worst.  
  
Feeling as if I've been cursed.  
  
Bitter cold within. *  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"God, Hermione. It's so. wonderful to see you again! How have you been? Do you have enough time to have a butter beer our something?"  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you.  
  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
"Sure! I'd love to."  
  
Even if she had plans, there was no way they would keep her from him right now.  
  
He seemed to forget his bladder problem for the moment, and he guided her to a booth with his arm around her waist.  
  
God, how I've missed him. how I've missed his touch. Hermione thought.  
  
*Without you.  
  
Without you.*  
  
"So. what's new with you?" Hermione asked, a little to enthusiastically.  
  
Ron didn't seem to notice.  
  
He proceeded to tell her about his life as an Unspeakable also.  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you.  
  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
Ron eventually had to give in, excuse himself, and rush to the now- empty bathroom. While he was doing this Hermione sat and sighed contentedly. Until.  
  
"Hello, Mudblood."  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What an unpleasant surprise."  
  
"Still getting ditched by self-respecting wizards everywhere?" he queried with an air of superiority.  
  
She shot him an ice-cold glare. "Still getting turned down by self-respecting muggle-borns everywhere?"  
  
Draco's cheeks tinged pink at the memory. He had tried to come on to her in they're seventh year.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" said a growl of a voice from behind Draco. The shorter man turned around and looked up into the furious eyes of Ron. The look he was giving quickly made Draco scramble out the door. Hermione looked at Ron with admiration and love.  
  
Why had she given this up?  
  
As they stood up, and walked into an alley, she decided to right her wrongs.  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
"Hermione, I-" "Ron, I-"  
  
They both started at the same time. Ron grinned the grin that melted her heart so many times. "You first." Hermione swallowed hard, trying to muster enough courage. "I. Are you. What I'm trying to say is." damn, why did this have to be so hard? Hermione thought.  
  
Ron stopped walking, and tilted her face up so her cinnamon eyes met his. "Hermione, I know a lot has, and hasn't, happened between us but do you think, just maybe, we could."  
  
"Ron, kiss me."  
  
*Without you. Without you.*  
  
He leaned down and placed the softest, most delicate kiss on her lips.  
  
*Without you. *  
  
She missed those kisses.  
  
*Without you.*  
  
"I love you, Ron. I'm so sorry: I was a fool for rejecting your proposal. I miss you so much." Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, which were once again filled with love.  
  
"Well, in that case, Hermione. The offer still stands." Ron said has he pulled the ring box out of his pocket.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she whispered yes, and she felt Ron's lips on hers again.  
  
*Without you.*  
  
  
  
A/N: wow. that sucked. okay. review and tell me how bad you guys thought that was. sorry people! 


	2. Days Go By 2

A/N: Okay everybody, Days Go By numero dos! It's the same song, except it's Ron's perspective. Hope you like it as much as the first one.  
  
All right! Read and review, people! Its just good karma!  
  
Fiction Beginning--------( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron Weasley walked down Diagon Alley. His head was down, and his walk lacked all enthusiasm. He shuffled through the chilly path scattered with October's red, gold, and orange leaves to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
* You are still a whisper on my lips. A feeling at my fingertips*  
  
As always, it reminded him of one Hermione Granger.  
  
*That's pulling at my skin *  
  
The way the leaves chased each other reminded him of a Hogsmeade trip they took in October. It was the one where he finally had worked up the nerve to ask her out.  
  
He remembered, with a smile, the way his hands shook in fear all afternoon, and how she kept saying, "Oh, dear Ron! Are you all right? You're hands are cold as ice," and she would pick up one hand at a time and rub heat into it, blowing air on it to help speed up the process. He nearly lost his mind each and every time she did that, and Harry would smirk at him so that he resembled Malfoy. He also remembered working up the courage to finally ask her. He stumbled over his words like crazy. Honestly, it was worse that Neville talking to Snape. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment at the thought. But when he finally got the words out, she looked at him as though he had flawlessly spouted poetry, and flung her arms around him, whispering 'yes' into his ear. She loosened her embrace and stared at him. Her deep chocolate eyes were full of emotion. A wind blew up and around them, creating a tornado-like effect with the multi-colored leaves. Her coffee brown hair swirled up and around their heads. He leaned down, and they had their first kiss. It was short and sweet, far from a passionate snog, but yet still held various emotions in it.  
  
* You leave me when I'm at my worst. Feeling as if I've been cursed. Bitter cold within*  
  
He returned to reality, realizing he had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. He went to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. He drank it, and a few others, and before long, he needed to use the lavatory, bad. And just his luck, there were masses of people waiting in line for the loo. He groaned and waited in line, doing a foolish little dance he and Ginny used to do whenever someone was in the bathroom to long. Mum would see them, and holler at the person inside to hurry it up.  
  
* Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you.*  
  
While he was in the middle of his incredibly mature dance and thoughts of his older childhood (i.e.: Hermione), he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
* Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you.*  
  
"Ron?"  
  
*Without you. *  
  
The voice was unmistakable, he knew who it was in an instant. When he turned and looked down, sure enough, he was met by the curious gaze of the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen in his life. There was a look of shock and wonder in those portals. And for a moment, just a moment, it seemed to him that a look of longing swept through those windows. Maybe this was just his imagination, or his own desire merely echoed in her eyes, but he doubted it.  
  
*Without you. *  
  
"Hermione?" His voice was chock full of delight and wonder. He wanted to smack himself on the forehead for being so bloody obvious about his still existent feelings toward Hermione after so many years.  
  
*You are still a whisper on my lips.  
  
A feeling at my fingertips.  
  
That's pulling at my skin.*  
  
"Yes, it's me." Her voice was complete music to his ears. It was such a harmonious sound, such a perfect tone, that God himself must have composed it. Oh no, I'm staring, Ron said to himself. Quick! Say something!  
  
*You leave me when I'm at my worst.  
  
Feeling as if I've been cursed.  
  
Bitter cold within. *  
  
"God, Hermione. It's so wonderful to see you again! How have you been? Do you have enough time to have a butter beer or something?"  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you.  
  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" He thought his heart would burst with joy. Forget going to the bathroom! Hermione was here, and he hadn't seen her in ages. his bladder could wait. He did something very risky, it could have turned out incredibly horrible, but it didn't. He put his arm around her waist and guided her to a booth. Her chestnut hair still smelled of vanilla, and she still had that exotic fruity citrus smell. He inhaled it, as though he had been holding his breath for several minutes, except he was a little more discreet.  
  
*Without you*  
  
He was almost completely thrown of guard when he realized she was doing the same.  
  
*Without you*  
  
They reached the booth and sat down, smiling at each other. "So. What's new with you?" Hermione said, appearing calm, cool, and collected.  
  
He flashed his lop-sided grin, and began telling all about his life as an Unspeakable. As she was one too, he could actually tell her about his work, and she would know what was going on, and could supply input as well. It was refreshing to discuss his work with someone for a change. Speaking of refreshing.  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you.  
  
Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
Ron suddenly remembered how he met up with Hermione again. He was waiting in line for the bathroom. And he also remembered why he was waiting in line. He excused himself and tried to muster some dignity as he sprinted into the bathroom.  
  
When he returned, he noticed something, or more correctly, someone standing over Hermione, leering at her. She had her chin thrust out and made a comment to him which tinged his ears pink. He looked menacingly at her and she flushed a bit. He growled, and stomped up to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" he growled, which made Draco spin around and look up, up, up into his eyes. Ron fixed him with the most intimidating stare he possessed.  
  
Malfoy decided it was best to just leave.  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione with considerable softened eyes. She was giving him a look of admiration and. love? Could it be?  
  
About a half an hour later, they decided to go for a walk.  
  
*Days go by and still I think of you. Days when I couldn't live my life without you. *  
  
Okay Ron, it's your chance. Come on, just tell her you still feel for her. you can do it, Ron thought.  
  
"Hermione, I-" "Ron, I-"  
  
Ron flashed her his signature grin and said, "You first."  
  
Hermione swallowed a lot, and looked rather nervous. "I... Are you.? What I'm trying to say is." She looked down and away. Ron put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up so they were staring in each other's eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I know a lot has, and hasn't, happened between us but do you think, just maybe, we could..." Ron began, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron? Kiss me."  
  
*Without you. Without you.*  
  
That was all the encouraging he needed to lean down and kiss her like he did so many years ago in Hogsmeade.  
  
*Without you. Without you.*  
  
He missed kissing her like that.  
  
Hermione interrupted Ron's thoughts again, though he didn't mind one bit.  
  
"I love you, Ron. I'm so sorry. I was a fool for rejecting your proposal. I miss you so much." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes that were filled with hope.  
  
"Well in that case, the offer still stands," He whispered, pulling a ring box out of his cloak. He kept that with him wherever he went ever since she had said 'no'.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she whispered 'yes' before they embraced again.  
  
*Without you.*  
  
A/N: *Looks back at the story* Yep, that one was as below par, like the last one. [There you go Moey! ;)] So, please, tell me what you think! Was it awesome? Did you cry? Should I continue and make Harry/Ginny ones? Should I erase them all from Fanfic.net/Sugar Quill and pretend they never happened? I need feedback people, please! :) 


End file.
